Teutlandt
Teutlandt is a country on the western part of the Continent. It borders Skandia and Limmat in the north, Alpina in the east and Gallica in the west. It also borders the Stormwhite Sea. Etymology The Teutons ''were a Germanic tribe during the Roman era. For a short while, they were the most prominent of all the Germanic peoples. During this time, the word Teuton became a synonym for German to the Romans. Therefore, Teutlandt is probably based on medieval Germany. '' However, there is another theory. In the 19th century, German nationalists began to see the Teutons as the first Germans. They started to call Germany Teutonia. This may explain that Teutlandt is not based on Germany, but on Prussia, which was the mightiest German state in that time (and the region which was conquered by the Teutonic Order, an order of monastic crusaders). This theory makes more sense than the first one, because it explains why Gallica owns so much of the lands which would've been Teutlandt if it were really based on Germany. History Teutlandt descended from the ancient Teuton tribes. The Teutons held back the Rovo Empire in 11 BCE. The Teutons are also well known for vanquishing the Rovo Empire and sacking Rovo in 189 CE. However, after the invasion the 10 Year Empire of the Teutonic Empire stretching from Teutlandt to Iberion, didn't last long due too the fact that the people enjoyed their old Rovo masters and that Tuetlandt was weak and divided. So soon in 199 CE, a civil war broke out dividing the faction as they now formed Gallica, Polski, Toscano, Alpina, Aslava, Araluen, Celtica and Iberion. Teutlandt always wished to rise again but never did. Remaining a weak divided faction. Around 625 Common Era, Teutlandt was invaded by the Temujai. As Teutlandt was divided between (independent) warlords who were also warring amongst each other, not much resistance was given, and in mere weeks the whole country was occupied. However, the Temujai retreated after a few months, because a succession crisis had broken out in the Eastern Steppes (their homeland) after the sha'shan (emperor) had died. Teutlandt never really recovered from this invasion, and was still divided and broken around 645 CE, when the Temujai invaded Skandia (and the northern mountain passes of Teutlandt and Alpina). Geography Teutlandts western border is the Stormwhite Sea. Its northern and eastern borders are made up by the Alpinan Mountain Range. Teutlandt also borders Alpina in the east, Gallica in the south and Skandia in the north. The Alpinan mountains have secured the Teuton lords from all attacks (except for the Temujai invasions). In the south, grasslands and small hills accompany light forests, while in the north, high hills rug the dense forests. Governance As mentioned earlier, Teutlandt has never known a stable, unified rule, and has always been divided. Brutal warlords rule their small realms as despots, and often fight each other for land and money. Military Most castles don't have standing armies, but rely on levies. They are well-garrisoned, as is the case in most (large) cities. However, these armies are too small to stop large forces, such as the Temujai's. Economy The Teuton economy is mostly dependent on farming and plundering, as the Teuton share in international trade is very small. Most warlords trade with each other, but this trade doesn't often leave the borders. However, Teuton have sent trade delegations to Araluen (and possibly also other countries), and Teutlandt is part of the Silisian Council, from which it possibly gets economical aid. pl:Teutonia Category:Countries